Data cards, such as compact flash cards, are used in various types of electronic devices. Such devices include notebook computers and various types of devices for reading bar codes and other symbologies. The reading devices include hand-held scanners and digital cameras. In hand-held bar code scanners, bar code data may be stored in a compact flash card preparatory to transfer to a host computer. The transfer may occur by wireless communication, i.e. radio frequency communication, an infrared signal, or use of a modem. Digital cameras are sometimes used for reading two-dimensional symbologies, which are in effect a two-dimensional version of the standard one-dimensional bar code. Digital cameras are also used for broader purposes, such as high quality photography of subjects unrelated to bar codes. In digital cameras, the picture may be stored in a compact flash card and later transferred to a computer for editing and printing. Compact flash cards and other types of data cards have a variety of known uses in notebook computers.
A problem that has been encountered in connection with the use of data cards is the inadvertent loss of data stored on the card. For example, a hand-held device might be dropped or in some other manner subjected to a shock during use of the device. The shock can cause unintended disconnection of the card from its connector. If the disconnection occurs during a card memory writing process, the entire memory will be erased. This results in data loss and the added expense of personnel time spent in recollecting the data. In some situations, it may not be possible to recollect the data. For example, in a warehouse environment, the data might include the identification of shipping units that have left the warehouse and are on their way to their destinations.
Currently available mounting mechanisms for data cards in hand-held bar code scanners and digital cameras have the drawback of not providing for protection against unintended disconnection of the data card when the device is subjected to shock, vibrations, or even an unintentional pull on the card. The conception of the present invention began with the applicant's recognition of the need for a mechanism that would prevent unintended disengagement of a data card from its connector and also allow or facilitate ejection of the card when removal is desired.